


First Time

by Hisha



Series: Stories From the Unknown [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisha/pseuds/Hisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut taking place somewhere between chapter 3 and 4 of Girls of the Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in my other OtGW fics, I decided to name the Woodsman's daughter Clover for the sake of convenience. And also to give her her own identity.

     Both Clover and Beatrice were surprised to see how little actually changed when they started calling themselves girlfriends. They still did the same things as before, but with more hand holding and also kissing.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

Clover’s favourite activity was to read together. Whether one of them was reading aloud for the other or both of them remained silent didn’t matter much. What mattered was how they went through the journey to whatever world the story took place together. And all without ever leaving their sitting position on the edge of Beatrice’s bed.

As the sun was slowly setting, they finally finished the book they had begun to read that one night they first kissed.

 “…Wow, I didn’t see that coming! It was so… just… wow!” the brunette commented as her partner closed the tome.

Beatrice, having read it a few years prior, just smiled and nodded. She remembered having a similar reaction to her girlfriend’s the first time around. And she might have looked just as lost too.

The redhead put the book back on her nightstand and waved her hand in front of Clover’s eyes.

 “It’s time to get back to our world now, Clover!”

 “Huh? Sorry. I need to clear my head for a moment… I think.”

She was so cute like this. Actually, she was so cute all the time.

Beatrice gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips before declaring :

 “I love you.”

Her partner replied by a longer, more passionate kiss which spoke louder than any word could. Soon, both lovers had their hands tangled in each other’s hair (and also were grateful Beatrice had let hers down for the night). Next thing they knew, they were lying on the bed and pulling each other as close as they could, all without ever breaking the kiss.

 “I love you too”, Clover whispered after they finally parted their faces to catch their breath.

The girl in blue turned them around so that her partner was lying on her back beneath her.

Beatrice had never seen her girlfriend’s face turn that red before.

 “Are you alright?” she asked, sitting up on the bed to leave Clover more room to breathe. The latter sat up as well.

 “Y-yes, I just… nevermind.”

 “I’m still not a mind reader you know? If something’s wrong just tell me.”

 “Just warn me next time.”

 “You want a next time?” the redhead said with a playful smile.

Her smile was contagious.

 “Is the door locked?” the brunette asked. “We don’t want your family to catch us…”

 “Of course it is.”

Clover nodded and lay back down, signalling her girlfriend to also resume her former position on top of her. She closed her eyes as Beatrice kissed her lips and let out a small moan when she went down to her neck. The girl in blue took it as an invitation to keep planting kisses in that particular area.

No matter how far the other actually wanted to go, they were both perfectly fine with it. They were fine with letting things happen naturally, just like they’ve been doing since day one.

Clover’s fingers got tangled in her partner’s hair once more ; Beatrice had one hand cupping her girlfriend’s face and the other resting near her hip.

The redhead shifted her position and lifted up her skirt to place her legs on either side of her partner’s hips and her upper body upright. For a tiny second Clover was slightly upset by the reduced contact area between them, then realised she could make the most of it by fondling her girlfriend’s thighs and grabbing her bottom underneath her dress.

Beatrice tugged lightly at the brunette’s shawl and asked with a playful grin :

 “May I?”

Clover froze for a second. Things were going a bit further than expected. It would be a lie to pretend she didn’t wish many times before that this would happen, and an even bigger lie to deny the existence of the heat already forming between her leg ; however, she still was a bit nervous.

 “If you take off _your_ dress first”, she said to Beatrice.

The latter did as instructed and threw her dress on the floor, then started to slowly remove her girlfriend’s clothes. And find out she looked a bit more muscular than she expected, probably thanks to a few years of hard work.

 “Bea? I – I’ve never… done this before…”

 “Me neither. So what? We all start somewhere.”

Clover smiled, sat up on the bed and helped her partner remove her skirt, which soon joined the dress on the floor. Now that they were both in their underwear on the bed, Beatrice started feeling slightly nervous as well.

She kissed her lover again. Kissing was well-known territory at that point. But this time, she felt it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her. And the way her partner responded to the kiss, pulled her even closer, grabbed her rear and played with the hem on her underwear made it pretty clear she felt the same.

As Beatrice was caressing her lover’s thigh, she hesitated for half a second then slowly slid her right hand in Clover’s underwear. The brunette opened her legs slightly to give her more room to move.

The redhead brushed lightly with her finger against her partner’s clitoris to see her reaction ; the other girl raised her hips upwards in an attempt to push this teasing digit against her sensitive spot. She didn’t look nervous anymore ; however Beatrice still was a little bit.

 _You got this_ , she thought. _You’ve done it to yourself before, she’ll probably like it too._

Clover’s breath got heavier as her girlfriend traced tiny circles against her. A moan escaped her mouth but she instantly covered it with her hand : she didn’t want her hosts to hear what was currently happening in that bedroom.

Beatrice soon provided a much more enjoyable way of muffling the sounds her partner was making by kissing her again while her fingers were still doing their work down below. Meanwhile, the brunette’s left hand grasped the other’s hair while her right hand grabbed any body part it could reach. To her dismay, the redhead stopped playing with her clit ; however she then slid her finger inside Clover and started thrusting in and out. Instinctively, Beatrice’s girlfriend moved her hips to match the rhythm.

After a short while, Beatrice carefully added a second finger. And then rubbed her partner’s clit with her thumb as well, keeping the kiss going all the while. She increased momentum as Clover started moving her hips faster.

And the latter’s movements got more and more erratic and her breathe heavier as her climax approached…until she arched her back and moaned into her partner’s mouth, her whole body shaking. The redhead kept going until the brunette lay completely flat on the bed again ; she subsequently broke the kiss and pulled her glistening hand out of Clover’s underwear and cleaned her fingers on the bedcover.

As soon as Clover was able to breathe normally again, she gently flipped them around so she was now on top. Her lover deserved a little reward for her efforts, didn’t she?

 “I’d like to try something…” she told Beatrice. “’Hope you like it.”

She left a trail of kisses on her partner’s lips, neck, chest, stomach and inner thigh before removing the redhead’s underwear and lightly pushing her legs a bit further apart.

 “What are you d-” Beatrice started before stopping mid-sentence when the other girl’s mouth made contact with her genitals. “Oh…”

It was pretty clear Clover wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing : she was more testing the waters than anything, giving a lick here and there to see her lover’s reactions.

 “Clover, maybe you should – ah! Yes, do that, do that a lot…”

The brunette paid close attention to her girlfriend’s every reaction to memorise what moves and speeds she liked best. Her heavy breathing, the moan she was doing her best to repress, her hands pulling Clover’s hair slightly…

Beatrice crossed her ankles behind the back of her lover as the latter kept licking, kissing, playing with her clit. She could get used to this… just the two of them, learning together how to please each other. She bit her lips to keep quiet. As she felt her climax approaching, she quickly grabbed one of pillows to cover her mouth with, and then it came, she came, arching her back in a similar fashion to Clover a few minutes prior.

The latter kept going for a few seconds afterwards before finally stopping and kissing the girl she loved on the mouth, giving an idea of what she tasted like.

 “Where… did you… learn that?” Beatrice asked once they parted lips.

 “…Let’s just say I’ve read something I shouldn’t have read at the time. It’s a long story.”

They cuddled in silence for a few moments before the brunette spoke again :

 “Well, next time I need to clear my head, I’ll know what to do!”

 “So that’s what we’re calling it? Clearing our heads?” her girlfriend laughed.

 “Maybe.”


End file.
